Chocobo Riding
by TheRikuUzumaki
Summary: Chocobos have been used in numerous worlds as a method of transportation. Cosmos gives our warriors a break from the spiral of battles to ride them. But, Light has never seen these birds before and is not too found of the idea of riding one. What are our heroes going to do about this?


Light had seen nothing like them in all his years of travels. They were massive birds of different colors and shapes, most with what seemed to be riding tack on them. It also seemed like they were all from the others' worlds as there were flocks of them pinned away from each other, in eleven different pins and everyone else seemed to recognize a flock each.

"Awww, Boko isn't here." Bartz said as he rubbed one of the yellow birds causing it to let out a shrill happy cry. These things terrified Light. He had never been one for any type of travel unless it was by his own two feet, but everyone seemed to be getting ready to ride these beasts. He glanced over at the pin closest to him, nearly taken aback at what he saw.

All the birds were nuzzling Cloud or nipping playfully at his spiked hair. A rare smile formed on the seventh warrior of light's lips as he pet as many as he could before he chose a dark blue colored one to ride. The blond mounted the bird with the ease of someone who had spent a long time around them before leaving the pin with it.

Light frowned as he saw more of the heroes leave their pins with a bird. Even the small Luneth was riding a light brown one, grinning happily as he rode it over to Terra, who was sitting side saddle on a white one. "Light?" Firion asked as he approached with a pitch black bird causing the older warrior to take a step back even though the bird wasn't close to him. "Are you going to pick a Chocobo?" He noted the way Light had back stepped but didn't comment on it. So that's what these beasts were called.

"No, I'll walk."

"Don't be silly!" Tidus said, stroking the neck feathers on his yellow Chocobo. "You'll be days behind if you followed us on foot! Just grab one, they're all friendly." They might be friendly to them but these birds were brought in by Cosmos from their worlds, but no such thing lived on his. Squall walked over, the reins of his yellow Chocobo in his hands.

"You've never ridden one." The lion warrior's statement drew in everyone's attention and it took all Light's will not to blush in embarrassment.

"I have never even seen one before." It was best to be honest about this since the subject was already up. The silence that followed was nerve wracking. Terra slid off her Chocobo and handed the reins to Luneth before approaching Light.

"You could ride with me if you want." She offered with a soft smile. Part of Light wanted to accept her offer but his pride nipped at him. He didn't want to show his fear of these birds and he didn't want to be the only one riding on the same bird as someone else. He would never live it down. It would be even more embarrassing to have to hold onto Terra to not fall off. Though, it didn't appeal to him any more to have to hold Lightning or anyone else, his pride was too strong for that.

Sensing his hesitation Bartz rode over on a green Chocobo. "I'll teach you to ride." He said as he jumped off his bird. "Why don't you all ride on ahead? We'll catch up." The others hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Hey, let's race!" Zidane said then took off on a black Chocobo. Light watched as Tidus and Vaan, who was on a purple Chocobo, race after the ninth warrior. After a moment Firion took off after them, a small dust cloud being kicked up behind him.

"C'mon Terra! Let's race too!" Luneth said, grinning to the female warrior.

"Okay." Her soft voice answered before the two followed after the others. Cecil, on a beautiful silver bird, smiled at the others antics and rode next to Squall, Cloud, and Lightning, who sat proudly on the back of a dark red Chocobo, as they followed the others at a much more relaxed pace. Once they were out of sight Bartz turned to Light and the normal childish gleam that was in his eyes was replaced with the knowledge and strength of a leader. This switch took Light by complete surprise.

"Shall we start?" Light nodded and Bartz walked him over to the nearest pin, the one that Cloud had been in earlier. "Cloud told me he used to raise Chocobos and race them." Bartz said as he opened his bag that he had on him. Light frowned at this information, what did it have to do with him riding one, let alone getting close to one? "Chocobos were tamed using greens." The mimic pulled out a handful of what seemed to be long grass but the birds took a noticed of it an approached the fence, trying to take it from Bartz.

If he wanted Light to feed them he would be disappointed.

"When I first rode a Chocobo it bucked me off because I was too excited, I was five." Bartz continued to talking, scanning the Chocobos as if looking for a certain one. "It didn't help it wasn't a calm one. If you're going to learn to ride you need a calm one." Light nodded, listening closely.

"What if you're not excited, but…nervous?" Nervous was a better word than scared. Bartz's lips twitched upwards as if he knew what he meant.

"They can sense that. And most of the time they get nervous too and are likely to bolt and be uncontrollable." At least Bartz was being honest. "Ah!" The young wanderer jumped the fence and disappeared within the sea of birds. A few moments later the gate opened and Bartz walked out, holding the reins of a yellow Chocobo. Light frowned and tilted his head as Bartz closed the gate. He examined the bird closer while Bartz put the riding saddle on the bird.

It wasn't yellow, it was gold.

The bird followed Bartz calmly, looking much older than some of the other birds and its eyes held years of experience around people. Those same eyes looked down at Light, feathers ruffling slightly. Light let out a breath, trying to calm down. It seemed to work as the bird mirrored his action.

"Great!" Bartz said, offering the Chocobo some greens then handing the rest out to Light. "You should feed it too." Light hesitated before taking the greens and holding them out for the bird. It leaned down and opened its break, carefully picking up the food and eating it.

Bartz smiled at seeing the oldest warrior of light relax more. He was getting used to being around the Chocobo. "You should pet it too." He said, stroking the golden feathers. Bartz watched as Light approached the bird and started to pet just under where he was. The Chocobo let out a soft coo, eyes closing. "I think he likes you." Light smiled slightly at that and continued to pet the bird.

"How do you mount and dismount one?" Light asked. Everyone else did it with ease, from the tallest to the shortest without needing any help, some even without saddles.

"Mounting is easy. Here," Bartz pointed to the stirrup. "You put your foot here and use that," He pointed to the horn of the saddle. "To hoist yourself up. You should always have your foot in these." Light backed up and allowed Bartz to show him how to do it. Once he was settled in the saddle he grabbed the reins. "Since this is an older Chocobo it's likely to listen and not need the rein commands so much, but you can use it to stir," Bartz demonstrated this by making the bird's head turn left and right. "To go back," He pulled on the reins and the bird started to step back until Bartz let go. "But that only works if he's stopped, which all you have to do is pull on the reins while he's moving. To make him go all you have to do is give a gentle squeeze to his sides with your legs and feet." Light watched closely on how Bartz moved his legs to make the bird walk forward. "Now to make him run you gotta give him a double tap." Light wasn't ever going to do that.

"Dismounting can be done in quite a few ways, but I doubt you want to jump off one like me. So all you have to do is free one foot, grab the horn of the saddle, lift yourself over and up and then step down." Bartz showed him as he spoke then stepped away from the bird. "Your turn." Light paused before taking Bartz place near the bird. He let out a deep breath before grabbing the horn and putting his foot in the stirrup. Light forced back a grin as he sat on top of the golden Chocobo, both him and the bird calm. "Great! Now let's catch up with the others!" Bartz said as he got on his green Chocobo. Together they started to walk their birds in the directions the other warriors went.

"Thank you." Light said as they rode.

"Of course!" Bartz said, the childish gleam back in his eyes. "We can't just leave you behind, and it'd be uncomfortable to right behind someone else." That hit the nail on the head.

"Have you taught others to ride?" Light asked.

"A few friends back home. It's nothing much really." Bartz said with a grin. Light nodded and was silent. The way Bartz had acted; teaching and encouraging him through the steps and the way his eyes looked. Bartz was more of a leader than his demeanor would lead one to think. Light glanced over at the young brunette. It seemed there was still much he could learn about his fellow warriors. "There they are! I'm gonna run and see if I can beat Zidane at his race! See ya!" Bartz said. With a firm double tap to his green Chocobo's sides the bird took off, easily over taking Cecil, Cloud, Squall, and Lightning.

Light watched the dust trail disappear as he brought his gold Chocobo to the free side of Cecil. The others looked at the golden bird but didn't comment on it as they walked on the trail and talked, relaxing in this rare break from their battles.


End file.
